


Some Family Vacation

by LesbianArsenal



Series: JayRoyWeek17 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Future Fic, M/M, Nothing life threatening, character injury, hinted Kory/Artemis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: Why can't anything just go as planned?Written for JayRoy Week, Day 4, "Scars"





	Some Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this didn't turn out quite how I wanted, but here it is!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Roy tried to stifle the scream that was threatening to explode out of him. Jason made a shushing noise and grunted as he pulled the offending debris out of Roy’s leg. Jason threw it to the ground and immediately poured a clear liquid over it, wrapping it up the best he could as the sounds of the battle still raging blasted around them. Roy looked down at his bleeding leg and closed his eyes. Jason finished wrapping the wound as a blast erupted from behind them. Jason turned, gun in hand ready to fire at whoever was close. He didn’t need to though, as a rain of star bolts came down.

“Keep working on Roy, I’ll keep covering you!” Kory yelled from her position in the air, already firing another shot. One of the enemy pointed his gun at the flying princess, only to be taken down by a giant axe.

“I guess I’ll keep covering you, too,” Artemis shouted from across the building. Kory shouted her thanks as she took out another group.

Jason placed a hand on Roy’s face and rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb. Roy tried to give him a smile, but it turned into more of a wince.

“Ya know, at least if I lose this leg, I’ll be symmetrical,” Roy joked. Jason pulled his hand from Roy’s cheek. “Oh, you know I’m kidding Jaybird.”

“I always knew you weren’t funny, but I think this solidifies it,” Jason gave Roy a quick kiss on the forehead before firing a few shots into a guy running up to them.

Bizarro touched down behind Roy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roy sighed and nodded, the silent gesture was all that was needed.

“Put him someplace safe, Biz,” Jason reminded. Bizarro shot Jason a look that seemed out of place in his usual demeaner. Jason seemed to ignore it as he ran to get closer to the action. Bizarro grabbed Roy gingerly and lifted him up, trying not to touch the large wound. Roy winced, but grasped onto the large man. Bizarro flew up, landing next to another archer.

“Dad, I swear, if you lose your leg you’re gonna have to fight Vic for a new codename,” Lian joked to her father as she let loose three arrows. Roy groaned and aimed his bow, shooting two arrows of his own into the fray. “Nice,” Lian said as the two arrows hit their marks, keeping them from ambushing Jason.

“You say that like you’re impressed I didn’t miss,” Roy said, nocking another arrow.

“I’m just surprised, based on how much pain you’re probably in,” his daughter replied, shooting off another couple of arrows. Roy heard rattling, but Lian had heard it first, springing up and flipping over her father. She pulled her bow back and the arrow slammed through the attacker. Roy turned his attention back onto the ground fight, which seemed to have no signs of slowing down. He watched as Artemis and Jason fought back to back, Kory and Bizarro blasting through the bulk of the attackers.

“Where do they keep coming from?” Lian asked as she notched a few more arrows. Roy scanned the area.

“I mean it’s a pretty big building,” Roy replied as he caught sight of something. He pointed over to the small alcove, “Lian, tell me what you see over there.”

Lian leaned over, following her father’s outstretched arm. She squinted, “Looks like a computer, possibly a way into the mainframe?”

“We could shut them all off if I can get over there,” Roy said, attempting to stand on his one good leg. Lian shot off another arrow and then whistled. Bizarro was up at the archers’ perch moments later.

Lian pointed to the computer, “You guys get over there, see if you can shut these assholes off.” Bizarro nodded and grabbed Roy by the armpits, Lian shooting a few of the bots that noticed them.

Jason was on the ground, slamming two robots’ heads together, when he saw Bizarro and Roy flying up a few more stories. Jason shot another bot point blank.

“He will be fine, stop worrying,” Artemis chided, swinging her axe through several bots. Jason would have replied, but a sharp sound suddenly rang out through the building. Jason watched as the robots all fell to the ground. Kory flew up to Lian, where she hopped onto Kory’s back. Kory flew down to Jason and Artemis, touching down as Bizarro came into sight with Roy. As soon as Bizarro touched down, Jason ran up to them.

“I’m gonna be fine, Jaybird,” Roy waved the attention away. Kory looked around at the malfunctioned robots.

“Will they not come back online?” She asked, kicking one’s arm.

Roy shrugged, “Probably not, I was trying to work as quickly as possible.”

“Still doesn’t explain what this unlisted factory was trying to accomplish,” Artemis added. She leaned against Kory, putting her head on Kory’s shoulder. Kory brushed a hand through the Amazon’s hair.

“I am just as curious as everyone else, but I would really like to go get this treated,” Roy said, motioning to his leg. The adrenaline from the unexpected battle was wearing off, and Roy was trying his hardest not to think about the pain.

“Dad’s right, we can figure out what was going on here after we get him properly patched up,” Lian said, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason sighed and looked at the group, “Alright, me and Lian’ll will go with Roy. Kory, you take Artemis and Bizarro and try to figure out more.” Kory and Artemis nodded and started talking about a plan, Bizarro listening intently as well.

Lian looked between her fathers and shook her head, “I swear we can’t have one normal family vacation.” She got on Roy’s good side and helped Jason lift him up. They limped toward the exit, their gear left with the other.

“I can’t believe you didn’t bring the helmet,” Roy joked to his husband.

“I honestly thought I wouldn’t need it for once,” Jason admitted, “This place had one of the lowest crime rates I’d ever seen.”

“Apparently it just wasn’t reported crime,” Roy laughed. “Hey, thanks for patching me up out there, you’re the best field medic around,” Roy tried to plant a kiss on Jason’s forehead, but winced when he put pressure on his bad leg. “And the cutest,” Roy finished through gritted teeth.

Lian rolled her eyes at her father, “Please stop flirting in front of me, I’m old enough to be bored by it now.” Jason and Roy let out short barks of laughter. The three of them smiled and limped their way into town. “You know, some families have like, photo albums to remember their vacations by,” she laughed, “We just get more scars, apparently.”


End file.
